


Dean's Secret Hair Pin

by cqbrui



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fix-It, Gen, Random & Short, Sibling Rivalry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqbrui/pseuds/cqbrui
Summary: Some good-natured teasing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dean's Secret Hair Pin

Sam sighed. Locked up again. It wasn't impossible to find a way out, but it'd be difficult. The cuffs were the first problem. Their wallets and back up lock picks had been taken away. Sam looked over at Dean.

Dean was trying to grab something in his hair. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Trying to get my bobby pin," he replied. "It's stuck..." Dean grunted as he pulled it loose, taking a few hairs with it.

Sam stared after him. Dean Winchester? Wear a bobby pin? He decided to say as much.

"Don't be stupid," came the reply. "D'you know how many times we've been in this situation? They **always** check the pockets. The hair? Not so much." He grinned, "now I finally know how girls keep running away from you." Dean winked.

The dig was a blatant lie, but Sam bristled anyway. "Didn't know you were one of the girls," he retorted.

Dean laughed good-naturedly. He stood up as the lock opened. "If I'm a girl, I'm a girl that's getting out of here. You wanna be a girl, too?" He held the pin out for Sam.

Sam took it. "Fine," he said, "but I'm not going by Samantha."

"Okay, Samara."

"You got that from The Ring!" Sam accused. "Otherwise you wouldn't even know what that meant!"

"Does it matter?" Dean chuckled, a glint in his eye. "I win." Dean then left without pausing to see if Sam was done picking his lock.

Sam sputtered as he ran after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about Samara, according to Behind The Name: it refers to an ancient Babylonian legend about a man trying to evade death.


End file.
